Twists and Turns
by Skyress1
Summary: It starts of with a rather ordinary day and then a twist appears... but what if there isn't just one twist? Sequel to 'Another Penguin in the Zoo'.
1. Quite an Ordinary Day

**Chapter 1**

**Quite an Ordinary Day**

Linsey woke up to a scream. The scream, which was rather loud came from Kowalskis' lab, which made Linsey assume that the smart penguin she had married a month ago, had fallen asleep during his experimenting and something in his dream had gone wrong. She ran up to Kowalski and tried top wake him up. She nudged him, but it didn't work. "Kowalskiiii... wake up!" she said softly, to not wake up the others, whi might (if theyt were lucky) be still asleep. He slowly opened his eyes and apologised. "Sorry... did I scream again?"he asked. She nodded. "I know I shouldn't be experimenting at night, but I was so close to finding out what caused the dinosuars to die out."

"You mean those reptiles that ruled the earth for 180 million years, just to die out 65 million years ago?" asked Linsey, who knew a thing or two about Kowalskis' studies, which was more than the rest of the penguins could say. Kowalski nodded and smiled. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say, I used to love dinosaurs as a child, though most people didn't know anything about them," she replied. "I forgot most of what I learned."

Skipper had woken up by this time and looked at them, whilst yawning. "Morning soldiers. Just don't say anything, Kowalski, if _you_ told me about of your topics again, you know that I wouldn't understand, soldier," Skipper said with a chuckle. Kowalski let out a smile and then yawn. "Might wonna get a shut eye soldier, you and your mrs over there, will have some training to do," Skipper continued speaking as he pointed to Linsey. Linsey nodded and went to her bunk.

1 hour later, Linsey was woken up by a trumpeting sound, coming from outside. "Wake up, soldier!" Skipper shouted. She sighed and waddled outside, yawning on the way. She decided to go in line and tried to stay up straight despite her tiredness. "I do not have to tell you soldiers," Skipper commenced his speech, "that as an elite team, we need to train and expect the unexpected." The sodiers nodded in agreement. "So to start off, I am gonna tell you all something unexpected - and it's not that I am gonna marry Marlene, because, Private, not yet," he added, looking at the disappointed Private. Kowalski was thinking what it might be when Skipper said," so I decided to move team building week," the penguins were getting excited. "To this week!" The other penguins groaned and from what Linsey had heard about team-building week, she groaned as well. "Well, that was unexpected," Linsey muttered under her breath. Kowaslki nodded, feeling disappointed. Even Rico groaned, since even he prefered a wedding, which is rather mushy, to _team-building week._

"So to start of you all are going to have to get past this fire pit... and you are going to have to make a bridge to do this!" Skipper said. The four other penguins sighed and got to work. Kowalski started the bridge off and Rico joined him, then Linsey and then Private. Linsey looked down at the flame-filled fire pit and gulped. _One mistake and this might be our last training_, Linsey thought. "I don't think I need to tell you that if you make one mistake, this might be your last training," Skipper said. "But I think you all are well enough trained to avoid this consequence."

Slowly, the four penguins somehow managed to get past the pit, just to get to a crocodile filled arena. "You four have to make a plan to win a fight with these, but you musn't kill them and they won't kill you, unless you do something stupid, since these," Skipper pointed to the two meters long crocs," are tamed crocs. But am sure they can nicely injure!" Private looked at their sharp teeth, making him faint, almost. Rico hated the fact that he had to pit his chainsaw down, but atleast there was a chance to get past those cold-blooded beasts. They four huddled into a group and came up with a rather sensible plan, well it wasn't so sensible when it came to choosing the bait. "Why does it have to be me?" Linsey asked. Private and Rico smiled. "Because, your the fastest, because you won't annoy them and you were picked the most often, though I would have gone, but only I picked myself," Kowalski answered. He wouldn't let anything happen to Linsey, but a vote was a vote and a team-building week was a team-building week. Linsey started runing and the crocodiles chased after her. Behing her the boys sneaked up onto the crocodiles that were solely concentrated on Linsey and hit them in the back of their heads, which made them fall unconcious. One after one the boys knocked down everyone of the crocodiles that were either chasing or fighting Linsey. Linsey meanwhile, gave the crocs a hard time, dodging their swipes and hits. In the end, it was sure that penguins won.

Skipper had congratulated them saying that they passed this days' training. The penguins sighed and panting heavily, they walked back to the zoo. "Th...that... was enough... f...for a life t...time," stuttered Linsey as she gasped for breath. Rico nodded and so did Private. "A...greed," said Kowalski.

"Come on men... this isn't a time for complaints!" Skipper said. He was proud of their accomplishment, but did'nt say that. Aknowledging the fact that his soldiers were tired he said nothing more and allowed them a rest, for the rest of the day. Linsey took this opporunity and fell asleep. Kowalski smiled at how peacefully she slept and walked off to eat some fish. This time he didn't want to go into his lab. Rico started watching a war-themed movie and fell asleep in the middle of one of the gruesome battles. Private had a peanut butter winkie and walked off to baby-sit mother ducks little ducklings. Skipper practised some new martiall art moves and ran some laps around the zoo to keep in form. He then came back when Ricos' movie was half-way through and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the chapter was normal enough of a day - account the fact that they aren't very normal! Please review... and this chapter is...**

**...to be continued...**


	2. Reading Lessons

**Chapter 2**

**Reading Lessons**

Kowalski was in his lab looking at all the test tubes. He had come up with a plan and a strategy a week ago but no... he still couldn't read, when suddenly... got it! He ran to get Linsey who was preforming ballet. _She is so graceful..._ Kowalski sighed as he whought this. For a moment he waited, before the zoo closed and then he continued in making his was back the other penguins. "Um... Linsey... could I ask you for a favour?" he asked the beautiful female penguin who stood in line waiting for fish to come. She turned round to face Kowalski. "Okay, you mind waiting five minutes?" she replied. Kowalski shook his head. He had all the time in the world. He would do anything for Linsey.

The fish arrived in two minutes and the penguins finished off their food three minutes later. "So what do you want me to do?" Linsey asked, kissing Kowalski on his cheek. He quickly went over his speech in his head. "Do you... mind ...i ...if you taught me to re-ead?" Kowalski stuttered. He felt embarressed. "No... I don't mind and I have plenty of time to teach you this skill," she replied smilling. "Mind starting... now?"

"No... not at all..." Kowalski replied. He was so excited about learning how to read. Linsey was the only penguin who could read and Kowalski didn't want to trouble her about this. He followed Linsey into the HQ where he found a nursery booklet and a paper with the alphabet.

"So you start of by reciting the alphabet," Linsey said. Kowalski had known the alphabet and learnt it before, making it possible to recite it quite well, the third time. "Okay, you did get that pretty quickly!" Linsey exclaimed. Kowalski blushed. "So now we move on to recognising the basic shapes of all the letters of the alphabet, it's like maths," linsey said. Kowalski did like the sound of maths.

By the end of the day, they got to the letter K, which is impressive even for a penguin - and we all know penguins are smart! "Your doing great love, what about learning the rest of that tommorow," Linsey finally said as she saw that behind Kowalski's excited face was tiredness. He yawned. "Okay, Linsey," he said with sigh. "What if we have dinner?"

"Do you want sushi, or noodles, or some home made tuna meal," Linsey replied.

"I would like to taste one of your homemade meals," Kowalski chose. Linsey nodded with a smile. "My mother taught me the recipey, anyways, I will start preparing it, mind getting the others and some drink?" Linsey asked.

"Nope, I'll be on it!" Kowalski smiled and kissed Linsey on the cheek. The he hurried off do fetch the food and the three penguins, four lemurs and the otter. This would be one huge dinner party. Even with Julien it would be exciting.

Linsey started humming a couple of human songs. With a smile she set off to her cooking, Ever since she met Kowalski the world turned for the better. She may have lost her family and loved ones, but she found other loving animals and a whole community of cheerful children she helped cheering up. She could start off a new family, she thought blushing. Though she knew Kowalski, which meant that that might be risky, especially with all his experiments. But she did think that was a negative thing, she adored him all the more for his curiousity. One thing that would be really bad though, would be if he tried to make something extinct to come alive.

Little did dhe knew, Kowalski had been working on something that could possibly take them back in time and back to the present without destroying the whole universe. Fortunately, he was too busy to mind it... for now...

**I know this chapter was short, but I will find time, sometime, to create a longer chapter... hopefully! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**...To be continued...**


End file.
